masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Malcolm Reed
'Physical Characteristics' 'Biography ' Malcolm Reed was born in 2122 in Yorkshire, Greater European Union on Earth to Stuart and Mary Reed. Malcolm Reed was from an English family with a strong Naval tradition. His grandfather was an ordnance officer in the Royal Navy and his father had served as well. Reed had one sister named Madeleine, an uncle named Archie and at least two unmarried aunts, Cecile and Lisa. Reed was an Eagle Scout, holding 28 merit badges, including one in exobiology. Early Life Malcolm was attending the Evington Academy as a boy in 2136 when he heard the sounds of a fight. Malcolm investigated and discovered several older students delivering a horrendous beating to a defenseless student named Victor Renslow. Malcolm, swinging a rake, came to Victor's defense and got the older boys to retreat. The older students, led by a boy named Leslie Morris, retaliated immediately after, savagely beating Malcolm and attempting to drown him in a school fountain. Malcolm was saved by the fortuitous arrival on the scene of a member of the schools faculty. Despite his timely rescue, the incident scarred Malcolm with a pathological fear of drowning and large bodies of water. This phobia would remain with him well into his adult life. In the two years that followed, Malcolm planned his revenge by befriending and tutoring several larger students and gaining their loyalty. Two years to the day after his savage beating, Malcolm and his cohorts ambushed Morris and beat him to a pulp. When Malcolm saw the fear in Morris' eyes, he realized that he had sunk to Morris' level, and was no better than he was. After this incident, Malcolm decided that if he couldn't serve on the sea, a family tradition, then he'd serve in the stars, where he hoped to find redemption. Early Career Reed's father Stuart Reed didn't approve his son's choice to become a member of Starfleet instead of joining the Royal Navy and, as a result, the two of them hadn't spoke for several years. He had a relationship with Ruby Chandler, a waitress at the 602 Club on Earth. As a cadet, Reed, along with first-year cadet John Mayhill, was on a tour of the Cochrane Research Facility on Liu Yang when the reactor exploded. Twenty people, including Mayhill, were trapped in the radioactive core, and Reed watched them die of radiation poisoning from the shielded observation room. Even years afterwards, Reed would occasionally have nightmares about that day. Enterprise Reed was assigned as armory officer aboard the UES Enterprise in April of 2151 under Captain Jonathan Archer. In the second year of the Enterprise's historic exploratory mission, Reed was forced to kill Ensign Alana Hart, with whom he had a brief romantic relationship, when an alien took over her mind and body and attempted to sabotage Enterprise. Xindi Conflict When the Xindi First Strike occurred, Reed discovered his parents, Stuart and Mary Reed had perished in Kota Bharu, Sino-Federation, when the August Wave inundated the coastal Malaysian city. Due to not speaking to his father for many years, their lose deeply affected him. Reed was disciplined to such a degree that he saw it as improper to socialize with senior officers and therefore was particularly uncomfortable when Captain Archer invited him to dine with him. When Enterprise encountered a future version of itsef, Reed discovered that throughout his tenure aboard the ship, he remained single, prompting him to not put relationships on the back burner. Following the destruction of the Enterprise during the Run of the Kovaalan Nebula, Reed opted to transfer to the ICS Sheikh Jarrah during its mission to bring Karyn Archer to the Inkaaran homeworld of Inkaara, hoping to prompt the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara to join the war and open its Mass Relay's to Coalition ships. During the mission Karyn Archer convinced the royal family that as the great-granddaughter of Vice Princess Esilia Tv'eln and managed to cite an Ikaaran law that members of the royal family under dangerous circumstances must be protected. As it was legally binding, the Kingdom had to declare defacto war on the Xindi to protect her. As such, the Unified Kingdom of Inkaara signed a military alliance treaty with the Interstellar, which provisions maneuvered by Karyn Archer and Vice Prince Ennoc Tv'eln for a possible future entry of the Kingdom into the Coalition as a member state. Following the visit Karyn remained on Inkaara to act as the Coalition liaison to the Kingdom, with Reed remaining as her tactical advisor and personal security, while he also pursued a relationship with Vice Prince Ennoc. Monarch Ennoc and Reed married in 2159, making Reed Vice Prince-Consort to the Inkaaran royal heir apparent. Following the abdication of Emperor Sirvan Tv'eln in 2164, Vice Prince Ennoc rose to govern the Inkaaran nation, making Reed the Emperor Consort. Legacy Due to his marriage to Vice Prince and later Emperor Ennoc, Reed became the first Human to marry into the royal family of another species. With the arrival of their three sons, Stuart, Na'boc and Laurence, Reed also became the first Human to mate and have children with an Inkaaran. Through his first-born son, later Emperor Stuart, Reed is considered one of the most famous progenitors to the contemporary royal family of Inkaara, the House of Reed bearing his surname. Through his sons Na'boc and Laurence, he also is the progenitors to one of the Coalition's oldest naval families. The dreadnought ICS Emperor Malcolm, launched in 2239 from the Inkaara Royal Yards, was named in his honour and commanded by his great-great-great-great grandson, Admiral Isaac Reed. 'Service Record' *UES Enterprise (2151-2155) *ICS Sheikh Jarrah (2155-present) Category:Humans Category:Commanders Category:Characters Category:Royalty